pxlfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Extreme
This is a game. Game Modes *Classic Mode: Regular gamemode. Similar to the games, one would have to do a knockout. Dropouts Coming soon Guns released *AK-47 *M4 *Pistol *SMG *Shotgun *Golden Pistol *Silencer *Cannon Pistol *Assault SMG *Assault Shotgun *Combat Shotgun *Sawn-off Food released *Egg *Soup *Tomato *Burger *Chicken *Pizza *Pancake *Cake *Muffin *Potato *Cheese *Waffle Cluedo items released *Rope *Knife *Dumbell *Pistol *Poison *Candlestick *Revolver *Brass Knuckles *Trophy *Baseball Bat *Axe *Sawnoff SSBs released *Assist Trophy *Crate *Star Rod *Fan *Green Shell *Trophy *Final Smash *Bom-omb *Hammer Emoticons released *Facepalm *Troll *) *( *>:-) *>:) *>:( *>:D *D *D: *Rainbow Frog *Imagination *Game Over Nuke Busters released *Star Shield *Metal Blade *Spark Chaser *Ballade Cracker *Top Spin *Rapid Buster *Tengu Blade *Plasma Pingu *Gyro Attack *Blizzard Attack *Enker Shield *Punk Cracker *Junk Shield *Noise Crush *Drill Quad *Pharaoh Shotgun Building Tools released *Drill *Fix *Water Hose *Paper *Mallet *Electro *Water *Heat *Nails *Sticker Pokemons released (NP, you write this) Misc. released *Parakeet *E-Tank *Mushroom *Aerospray MG *KeBarb *Google Chrome *Fire Fox *Internet Explorer *Music Box *C4 *S-Tank *W-Tank *Diamond Pickaxe *Swinger Characters Playable * Marks a tagteam $ marks a non-assist trophy ^ marks an assist trophy 3 means a finished character ! marks an extremely rare character Non-playables Characters that can't be played with. *Sam - DJ in the stage selection. *Broken Entity - Seen randomly in menu backgrounds. *Tom - DJ in the character selection. *Robotica - DJ in the intro menu. *Gatling Pea - DJ in the Final stages. *Woopy - appears in introductions to objectives *Robotaga - Appears in the 100% Completition menu, and would congratulate the player for that. Areas #The Carp Cave #Carp's Pool #Roof #Pirate Ship #Summit #Mt. Everest #Giza Pyramid #Arsonist/Pyro Land #Cop Land #Onnet #Wild West #Las Vegas #Beverly Hills #Rodeo Drive #Dexter's Lab #Area 51 #CIA Base #FBI Base #Giant Z-Type #Roca Esclanate #Rainbow Road #Rainbow Cruise #75m #Manhattan #Prickle Pine #Icicle Mountain #Dusk #Pokemon Arena #Green Hill Zone #Flat Zone 2 #Evertii Forest #Rope Sling #Bodyguard Field #Dig Dug Level #Mute City #Mushroom Kingdom #House #Hyrule Castle #Grim Land #Sonic Dash Zone #Inkopolis #Water Boat #Oil City #Wily's Fortress #Yellow Devil Encounter #Chicken Farm #Walleye Warehouse #Gemini Man's Temple #Mario Circuit #Inkling Octobot Field #Yellow Devil= #Final Destination= #Necromancy= #Black Hole Zone= = Means a boss stage Bosses The bosses in the game. In order *Steve Haines *Haybot *Bass" *Bowser *Bodyguard Team *Hades *Dark Carp *Psycho Morph, Morph Shot and Magmatic Morph* *Giga Eel *Master Hand *Airman *Krenku *Sheep Man" *Spiderboss *Bowser Phase II *Crazy Hand *Eggman *Powder Keg *Dr. Zomboss *Cut Man" *MLG Military *Wither *Dynamo Man *Skrublord *Entorpilous *Bowser *Airman *Master Hand X *Bass" *The Memories *Turbien *Sigma *Necromancer" *Grandmacoplyse *Necromancer Phase 2 *The Dark Team One *The Dark Team Two *The Dark Team Three *Aurac"C *Carua"C *The Dark Team XL *Necromancer Voltic" Secret Bosses *Tommy *Witherman Boss Rush/Ultra Mode Exclusive *Doug *Virus *Metal Sonic *Super Sonic *Hathead *Aurua"C Metroid Mode *Metroid *Ripley Superflat Stage *Ender Dragon *Endermen Team Pacman Deathmatch *Giga Bowser *Panther Piranha *Rayquaza *Meta Knight" *Ghosts *Ghost O XL *Cpt. Falcon" Cap The Collector Mode *Mr. Thornberry *RV *Samurai Goroh Mega Man Boss Rush *Doc Bot *Flash Man *Wood Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Dynamo Man" *Gyro Man" *Blade Man *Wily Dragon *Yellow Devil *Dr. Wily Monster *Dr. Wily UFO *Dr. Wily on Foot " Marks a playable boss. "C Marks a playable boss however an option must be enabled in the game. Note that all bosses appear in Ultra Mode. Stage Enemies *Goomba *Met 100% Completiton objectives These are objectives required for 100% completition. No reward exists, however, a trophy can be found at the menu. *You must complete all missions in Mission Mode *Complete Platformer Mode (Mega Man/Mario/Sonic's special mission, as all three) *Discover all easter eggs (click on them) *Attain 100 Bananas in Banana Mode, as both Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong. *Unlock all Characters *Complete Boss Rush, Speed Run and Mastermind in under 5:00 Minutes *Obtain the maximum score in Target Test *Defeat all Bosses *Discover all areas in Freeroam Mode *Break all Barriers in Spotlight Mode *Unlock the WinterMagnet character . *Use all assist trophies at least once (despite having their own ) Category:Super Smash Bros. Extreme